Wikitroid:IRC
Click here to connect to our IRC chat channel *'For more information about the channel and instructions on how to use it, keep reading below.' *Details: Channel #wikia-metroid on network irc.freenode.net Wikitroid's IRC (internet relay chat) channel is #wikia-metroid, hosted by Freenode. It was founded by FastLizard4 on January 3, 2008. Feel free to join and chat! What is IRC? IRC (Internet Relay Chat) is a real-time chat system where people can talk in various channels. Wikipedia's article on IRC has some more information about IRC and its history if you're interested. How do I use IRC? Connecting First, you need to know how to get to it. There's a couple ways you can connect, as seen at the top of the page, but everyone will be able to from here. Once you're there, enter in a nickname and make sure that security field is filled out, then just click "Connect" and you're good to go. See image to the right for a visual guide. Talking To start chatting, click in the white bar at the bottom of the screen and type whatever you want to say. If others are on, give them a little time to check back and see that you're there. If you don't see anybody, or if they have gone "afk" (away from keyboard), just hang around as you browse in case someone logs in later on. See to the right for a visual guide to chatting. Finding Wikitroid Administrators Wikitroid administrators that frequent the IRC channel are voiced, which doesn't actually mean much itself, except that their nickname in the list of people on the channel (usually on the right side of the screen) will be preceded with a + (For example, +Exterminator and +FastLizard4). If you need help from an admin, look for the plus sign! Advanced IRC also has a few extra points that are handy to know about. ;Commands :When typing in the chat box, you can execute a command by placing a slash in front of your text: /command fields. The most useful of these commands are "/me", "/nick", and "/msg NickServ". ;/me :"/me" is used to talk in third person. Simply enter in whatever text you want to appear after the command input. For example, talking normally by saying "I did this" will result in this: " I did this". But, using the /me command by saying "/me did that" will result in this: "* Goose did that". ;/nick :By typing "/nick ", you can change your name without having to reconnect. So if you wanted the name "Goose", you could type "/nick Goose" to change it. ;NickServ :By typing "/msg NickServ " (or "/ns "), you can interact with the nick name manager. With it, you can register a name to be identifiable with you and log in to that name. If you do decide to use it, type the command, "/msg NickServ help" to receive guide messages from NickServ, including a list of commands. See also the NickServ documentation on the advanced IRC page. Even More Advanced! If you've used IRC for a while and would like to learn more about it, including some extra features and commands, visit our advanced IRC information page! If you're new to IRC however, we recommend that you hang out in the channel for a while and get used to it before moving on to the advanced stuff. It can get confusing! Channel Rules Channel rules are enforced by the channel operators. If you break the rules below, you may be quieted (allowed to join the channel and see other people talk, but not talk yourself), kicked (removed from the channel by force, but allowed to come back), or banned (removed from the channel by force and not allowed to come back until the ban is removed). The punishment depends on several factors, including the offense, and is up to operator that "catches" you. #Do not purposely annoy other users. This includes, but is not limited to, all racist remarks and all remarks degrading someone due to their beliefs or degrading any belief or religion. Trolling is also a punishable offense, at the discression of the channel's operators (use common sense). Note:''' Discriminatory remarks aimed at disparaging other users on the basis of their race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, or other similar factors '''can result in an immediate and permanent ban from the channel without warning. #Do not impersonate people. This is a very serious offense. #No major or prolonged use of profanity. Minor profanity may be used in terms of frustration, instead of a personal offense. If used in a personal offense, the offender will be kicked regardless of a warning and probably banned, considering the damage of the offense. Use common sense, and remember to consider the audience of the channel. #No references to sexual topics - this is something that can be discussed in other channels or in private. #No spamming or flooding of the channel - Spam is annoying. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times, or things like advertising your website. Flooding is the act of typing stuff in repetitively and "flooding out" other users. Both actions will trigger an immediate silence or ban, depending on the severity and/or number of offenses. Long-time users of IRC are generally treated more leniently in terms of this rule. #No abusive actions - Bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the channel. #No public logging. Although you are allowed to keep logs of the channel for personal use, releasing logs is not allowed and can only be done by channel operators if the circumstances are deemed to warrant the release. Operators Operators are people who can ban and kick users, as well as many other things. Only administrators on Wikitroid are allowed to become channel operators. Operators are responsible for enforcing channel rules. Information for operators can be found here. List of admins and operators List of Operators All of the users on this list are also Wikitroid administrators. #Bearborg (talk), IRC nickname: Bearborg #FastLizard4 (talk), IRC nickname: FastLizard4 #Hellkaiserryo12 (talk), IRC nickname: Hellkaiserryo12 #Madax the Shadow (talk), IRC nickname: MadaxTheShadow #:''Note: Madax the Shadow is the current channel successor, meaning that should something happen to FastLizard4's NickServ account, channel ownership will automatically be transferred to him.'' #N1ghtrav3n (talk), IRC nickname: N1ghtrav3n #RAN1 (talk), IRC nickname: RAN1 #'Freenode Network Staff' - All Freenode network staff have operator access in the channel, and can be found in the channel #freenode. However, only contact them if none of Wikitroid's admins are around to deal with your issue, and note that they cannot help with issues on Wikitroid, only on Wikitroid's IRC chat channel. List of Voiced Users Users on this list are also administrators on Wikitroid, like the operators above, but they don't have operator access, most likely because they didn't want it. #AdmiralSakai (talk), IRC nickname: AdmiralSakai IRC Channel quotes You'll find this on the quotes subpage.